1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a transflective display device having a multi-color display capability. The present invention also relates to an electronic watch such as a wristwatch or stopwatch for counting and presenting time. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic watch having a transflective multi-color display capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally known as a display device is a transflective liquid-crystal display device constructed of a liquid crystal. The liquid-crystal display device is constructed of a polarization axis varying optical device varying its polarization axis, such as a TN (Twisted Nematic) liquid, an STN (Super-Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal and the like. More particularly, the polarization axis varying optical device is interposed between two polarizers, and a semi-transmissive reflector and a light source are respectively arranged on the viewer's side and the opposite side of the liquid-crystal display device. The liquid-crystal display device is used as a reflective display device for example, in outdoor environments where the external light is available, and is used as a transmissive display device with the light source lit where no sufficient external light is available.
The transflective liquid-crystal display device thus constructed suffers dark display during reflective displaying, compared with a reflective liquid-crystal display device without transmissive function. The reason for this is that a reflector used in the conventional transflective liquid-crystal display device is manufactured of a very thin Al (aluminum) or is provided with an opening to assure light transmittance at the expense of brightness during reflective displaying. The conventional transflective liquid-crystal display device has difficulty in presenting a multi-color display both in a reflective display and a transmissive display.